


如何增强自信心 第一阶段

by 某只熊 (akumayj)



Series: 如何增强自信心 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumayj/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E5%8F%AA%E7%86%8A
Summary: 为了增加Credence的自信心，Newt在Queenie的建议下，决定为Credence开展增强自信心的特训。





	1. 序章

距离那件事已经三个月过去，Credence虽然身体慢慢的恢复，也开始帮助Newt照顾箱子里的神奇动物。但是Newt知道，Credence心中的伤一直没有愈合。不愿意离开箱子，经常晚上做噩梦，还老是把“对不起，Mr.Newt。”当做口头禅，这还是他努力了一个月才成功让他改口的，之前都是战战兢兢的叫着Mr.Scamander，天知道，这都不是一个正常的青春期男孩应该做的。  
其实，Newt知道，Cerdence是个很聪明的孩子。不论是照顾神奇动物的特殊手法，还是特别的食粮准备，Cerdence往往都只要看一遍就能学会，箱子里的神奇动物们也很喜欢他，他缺少的只是自信，但是如何增强自信，可不是Newt擅长的事。不过这回的美国之旅，让Newt有了求救的方向。  
他委婉的写了封信给远在美国的Queenie。而今天，Queenie的回信送了回来。  
看到Credence像往常一样，出门为箱子里的动物们送去特制的午餐，Newt便赶忙打开Queenie的信。  
跳过开头部分的寒暄，Newt找到了Queenie提供的解决方法。  
“对于男生，尤其是还在青春期的男孩子最容易通过性爱获得自信心，试试给你的小男孩一次充满掌握感的性爱，或者这能帮助他重建他的自信心。”  
原来是这样，看完信，Newt感觉自己仿佛豁然开朗。就像犬类的骑乘行为一样，或许Cerdence只是需要一次自己主导的性爱就能重建他的自信心。  
正巧这时，喂食完的Cerdence回来。Newt拿着信，对着刚回来的Cerdence说道：“今晚我们做一次吧！”。  
这突然的话，明显的吓到了刚进门的Credence。只见Credence抽出自己腰上的皮带，捧在手心，低着头走到Newt身前，眼泪涌上眼眶，要哭不哭的望着Newt。  
看到小心翼翼的站身前，反复的说着“对不起，Mr.Newt，原谅我，不要赶我走。”的Cerdence，Newt叹了口气，想了想，“可能需要几次才行。。。。。。”


	2. 第一晚 抚摸

当晚，Newt便准备开始进行自己的“Credence自信心重建计划”。回想起今天白天Credence的反应，Newt决定还是放慢计划，一步一步来。  
推开Credence的房门，Newt走进房，直接从衣架旁边拿过了Cerdence的皮带。  
这个举动明显的吓到了坐在床上看书的Credence。Cerdence一边说着“对不起，Mr.Newt”，一边挣扎的就要起来。  
Newt眼疾手快的按住准备起身的Credence，然后退了几步，坐在门边的椅子上，两手翻了几下，便用皮带把自己的双手捆好了。  
“好了，Credence你现在做好听我说，你就当我们现在是在做一个训练，就好像嗅嗅要练习自我克制一样。你要记住，每当这个皮带捆在我身上的时，直到天亮，你可以对我做任何你想做的。今天是第一天，我会告诉你，要做什么，而明天开始，训练的内容就由你自己决定。懂了吗？”  
被Newt严肃的表情吓到，僵直的坐在床上的Credence点了点头，表示明白。这让Newt意外的觉得有点可爱！Credence其实很多时候与人相处更像是胆小的神奇动物，稍微严厉一点就会僵直身体，然后用水灵灵的眼睛委屈的看着你。  
「这样子，让人只想满足他所有的愿望啊！」  
叹了口，Newt再次开口：“今天的训练内容是抚摸。你要抚摸我，什么地方什么力度都可以。但是不用担心，只要你不允许，我是不会碰你的！你看，我的手被绑住。”  
“只要抚摸就可以了吗？Mr.Newt。”  
听完，Credence稍微放松了下，小心翼翼的伸出手碰了下Newt被捆住的手，然后马上就缩了回来。  
“Credence，这只能算触碰，不能算抚摸，直到我满意之前，今天的训练是不会停止的。”  
虽然每次被Credence那双委屈的双眼盯着，都让Newt忍不住心软，但是为了自己的最终计划，Newt还是忍不住狠下心让Credence继续。

第二次触碰比第一次等了要久，能感觉到Credence的犹豫，但是Newt鼓励的眼神，和被捆住的双手，都让Credence多少愿意再次尝试。  
这一次碰的是手臂，轻轻从上臂滑到手肘处，然后和第一次一样飞快的收回。

比第一次好，但是还不够。望着Credence希望结束训练的眼神，Newt摇了摇头，拒绝了。

然后是第三次触碰，这回总算有点抚摸的影子了。这回Credence选择的是大腿。  
从大腿面轻轻滑下膝盖，然后在用手指轻轻往回划。做完这一切，Credence战战兢兢的抬头望了眼Newt一眼。  
为了不刺激难得有点主动的Credence，同时也是为了鼓励他，Newt闭上了双眼，任Credence自己决定。

Newt的举动明显鼓励了Credence，接下来的触碰越来越大胆，一开始是从脚踝开始，先是指尖，然后是手指，等到大腿内侧的时候，Credence已经用上了整个手掌。  
但是手掌并没有在大腿内侧逗留太久，而是顺着人鱼线蹭上了Newt的腰。  
Newt因为这个动作难得的一抖，腰是少数Newt不愿意让人触碰的地方，因为太过敏感，但是为了不吓着Credence，Newt还是绷紧了，防止让Credence察觉什么。  
但是或许是因为Newt的腰手感太过吸引人，Credence停止了向上，而是来回抚摸着Newt的腰，一只手仿佛不满足，另一只手也蹭了上了。

最后，第一天的训练因为Newt停不下来的狂笑而被迫中止。虽然Credence还是小心翼翼的，为了惹得Newt狂笑不止而不停的道歉。  
但从好的方面来说，至少Credence懂的了什么叫做抚摸。  
Newt想，「只要不再蹭我的腰，什么都好！」


	3. 第二晚 触摸肌肤

晚上八点多，Newt按照约定，出现在Credence房间的沙发上，捆好双手。一天过去，昨天稍微伸出头的Credence仿佛又回到了洞里。  
“说好了，今天的训练由你来决定。”Newt看着坐在床上的Credence，“但是我有个条件，每天的训练都不能重复，其他随你决定。”  
Credence看着坐在沙发上的Newt，突然低下头，小声的说，“Mr. Newt，我能亲手碰你吗？就是，不隔着衣服。”  
「诶！这是个不错的训练」  
Newt想，Queenie的提议果然有效，比起昨天，Credence已经懂得自己提高训练难度。  
“不过，我现在被捆着，”Newt抬了抬手，“这样不好脱衣服。”  
“啊！不用那麻烦，只要解开衬衣扣子就行了。”看到在纠结怎么脱衣服的Newt，Credence连忙抬头补充到。  
“那好，”Newt抬起被捆好的手，“来解吧！不过尽量不要碰到腰，要不可能又像昨天一样。”  
伸手正准备解扣子的Credence听到Newt略带调侃的抱怨，吓到停下了手，又说了一遍“对不起，Mr. Newt。”  
不过还好，这回倒是没有像昨天一样自己缩回到壳里。在看到Newt并不是真的因为不高兴后，Credence便继续手上的动作。  
Newt低着头看着笨拙的在解自己扣子Credence。  
说来，其实今天为了方便训练，Newt只穿了一件薄衬衫，毕竟像昨天那样，隔着两层衣服，摸起来手感可能不太好。为了让Credence有兴趣继续训练，Newt也是想了许久的，别的不好说，对于自己的身材，Newt还是有点信心的。  
「感谢神奇动物们日常的贡献。」  
一边开小差，一边不让Credence发现自己分心。

“嗯！”  
突然，胸口一凉，Credence冰冷的左手摸上了Newt的左胸。大约是发现了自己过于冰冷，Credence一边说着“对不起，Mr. Newt”，一边像触电般收回了手。  
看着一点一点开始往床上缩的Credence ，Newt赶忙说道，“没事的，刚刚我只是有点吓着了。你可以继续。”  
大约是发现Newt并不准被怪罪他，Credence回到了沙发前，一边哈气一边搓着手。过了好一会，才再次摸上Newt的胸口。

「这回太热了！」  
这一次，Newt忍住，没有因为太舒服而发出呻吟。  
这么说来，都已经忘了上一次与人肌肤相亲是什么时候了。长期和神奇动物们相处的后果就是，Newt常常会忘了，自己还需要和人打交道。  
其实严格说来，Credence的手并不是通俗意义上让人觉得舒服的类型。虽然年龄不大，但是不幸的童年过早的让Credence的双手布满各种各样的茧，在皮肤上游走的时候会有种粗糙的感觉。  
「就好像犬科的神奇动物用舌头在舔一般。」  
不过，这却是Newt最喜欢的类型，虽然曾经也尝试过和女生交往，但是女生的手掌总是过于纤细，滑腻，这样总让Newt有种不真实感。Newt的不自信感仿佛从出生便带上了身，优秀的哥哥，骄傲的家族和平庸的自身，常常导致Newt的恋情就这么告终。  
虽然后来因为神奇动物的原因，Newt找回了属于自己的自信，但是对于触摸的喜好，却再也没办法改变。而不巧，Credence这种粗糙的仿佛就像是被神奇动物拥抱一样的触感，无端端的让Newt感到踏实、安心、不会背叛。就像Credence本人给Newt的感觉一般。

而这种舒服的触感导致的结果就是让几天都没有睡好的Newt，直接在训练中睡了过去。  
第二天早上，Newt睁开眼，发现自己睡在了Credence的床上，身上的衣服已经重新扣好，手上的皮带也被解开了。而Credence却缩在门边的沙发上。  
下床，轻轻的拍醒因为姿势原因睡的很浅的Credence，让他上床继续睡后，Newt便离开Credence的房间，一边开始准备神奇动物们的早餐，一边唾弃自己的行为，并且下定决心，今晚绝对不能再因为自己的原因中断训练了。


	4. 第三晚 舔咬

当晚9点多，Newt吸取前几晚的教训，喝了一杯提神药剂，同时把上身脱了个精光，然后坐在了Credence门边的沙发上。  
“好了，我保证，今晚不会再因为我的原因中断训练的了。”Newt对着坐在床上的Credence保证道。  
不过，Credence 在意的仿佛并不是这些。盯着上半身全裸的Newt，Credence 低下头，过了几秒有抬起头，重复了好几次，才小声的开口道。“Mr. Newt，我能舔你吗？”  
这是个特别的要求，比起前几天的小儿科般的训练，Credence今天的内容仿佛突然开窍了一般。  
“可以是可以，”看着听到Newt同意了，便开心的拉着Newt往床边走的Credence，Newt在躺下去还是忍不住问了原因。“但是我能问为什么吗？”  
仿佛答案很让人羞耻，Credence嗯嗯啊啊了许久，差点又一次说出“对不起，Mr. Newt”这句口头禅。最后看到Newt坚持想要答案的样子，Credence才捂着脸，放弃的说道：“今天芬妮他们舔你舔的很开心的样子，我。。。。。。我也想试试！”  
「好吧，我就不应该幻想Credence能一夜开窍！」  
芬妮，鹰头马身有翼兽，性别母，昨天刚生下一窝健康的小崽子。但是，因为被迫害后的身体还没有完全恢复，芬妮的母乳并不能让小崽子们全部吃饱，所以，今天Newt为母乳不足的小崽子们准备了特别的食物，看到小崽子们不用挨饿，这才让芬妮开心的舔了舔Newt，而小崽子们也有样学样的跟着芬妮一起舔，最后成功的让Newt没办法只好回去重新洗了个澡。要不满身鹰头马身有翼兽的味道，一些胆小的神奇动物根本不会让Newt靠近。  
说来，那个时候Credence羡慕的在一旁看着的时候，Newt还试过邀请Credence过来（替换自己），被拒绝的时候Newt还想着，Credence还是那么害羞。现在Newt才明白，原来Credence羡慕的并不是自己，而是芬妮他们。

「就像是一只真的神奇动物一样！」  
虽然默默然并不是神奇动物而是巫师的特殊形态这点，Newt一直都明白。但是越跟Credence相处，Newt就越会忘记这点，因为Credence就像是一只被人类伤害过的神奇动物一般，既害怕与人类相处，又渴望与人类相处。  
「就像过去的自己一般！」  
Newt想。这样子的Credence总是让Newt没办法不去满足他，让他开心。看着带着期望看着自己Credence，Newt决定，还是不去追究今天训练的起因到底是什么，顺从的躺在Credence的床上，并且把被捆住的手放到了头顶，方便Credence接下来的动作。

看到赤裸着上身躺在自己床上的Newt，Credence仿佛特别开心，并不像前两天那样犹豫许久才动手。这回Credence迅速的覆在Newt身上，因为一下子贴的太近，Newt反射性的眨了下眼睛。  
这仿佛突然惊醒了Credence。  
Credence飞快的用右手盖住了Newt的眼睛，Newt甚至能感觉到自己睫毛刮在Credence手心的感觉。而明显，这让Credence很不习惯，他又飞快的缩回了手，甚至坐起身，把右手藏到了身后。  
然后别开头，不好意思的问道。Mr. Newt，你能闭上眼睛吗？

啊啊！这么羞涩的Credence简直就是命中Newt的少女心，如果他有的话！  
Newt笑着将眼睛闭上。为了表示绝对不会偷看，Newt还特地将手压在上面。

这无疑让Credence放下了最后的戒心。  
Credence再次覆在Newt身上。Newt能感受到Credence的温热的呼吸打在自己胸口。  
第一下，先是左胸。那里总是能的到Credence的偏爱，昨天也是一直抚摸那里，甚至常常整个手掌就这么贴在上面一动不动。  
Newt能明白，大概是因为心跳。  
曾经四处游走的时候Newt曾听老猎人说过，若是将失去母兽的幼崽放在胸口，让他听习惯了自己的心跳，它就会把你当做自己的新的母兽，这是幼崽汲取安全感的方式。  
再一次，Newt觉得Credence就像是只神奇动物一般。  
仿佛是在不满Newt的走神，Credence轻轻咬了口Newt左胸上的樱桃，但是又仿佛害怕Newt生气，马上松开口，抬起头偷偷望着Newt的表情。  
从两手的缝隙中看到小心翼翼看着自己的Credence，Newt感觉自己的嘴角怕是放不下来了！  
装作完全没看一般，Newt并没有作出什么抵抗。甚至为了表示鼓励，Newt还抬起胸口，让樱桃擦上Credence的嘴。  
见Newt如此，Credence变仿佛突然开窍一般，从刚开始单纯的舔，进化成一边舔，一边轻咬，同时无师自通般用上了一直放在两边的双手，这边抚摸过去，那边嘴便跟着舔咬下来。  
但是，开窍的后果就是，让前两天一直没进入状态的小Newt，突然仿佛接到什么指令一般，满满苏醒过来。

「该死的！这有点太过了！」  
这回Newt是真的闭上了双眼，只用身体去感受Credence。  
很明显Credence并不是真的开窍了，或者说并不是Newt预想的那种开窍。舌头和双手一直停留在赤裸的上半身，而穿着休闲裤的下身仿佛被遗忘了一般，甚至连身子都并未触碰。  
但是带点疼痛的轻咬，温热的呼吸，还有粗糙的抚摸，让Newt忍住不抬起了腰，一下又一下的蹭着Credence的下身，不管这会不会吓跑并没有开窍的Credence。  
一开始，这并没有引起Credence的注意，仿佛Newt赤裸的上半身就是最好的美食一般，Credence将所有的注意力都放在了上面。  
但是没多久，下身的动作便引起了Credence的注意，Credence疑惑的抬起身，双手随着起身的动作慢慢往下滑，最终停在了Newt皮带的上方。  
虽然Newt今晚穿的是休闲裤，但是这并不能隐藏已经兴奋起来的小Newt，Credence很疑惑的将手覆盖上那个凸起。  
这个动作明显太过刺激。Newt忍不住呻吟了一声，下身的小Newt也仿佛按对了开关一般立了起来。  
被这反应吓了一跳的Credence，反射性的跳了下床，然后飞快的逃离了房间。

好吧，胆小的神奇动物成功的被小Newt吓跑了。  
无奈的自己解开了捆着的双手，Newt只能自力更生，解决自己的麻烦。  
在射出来的前一刻，Newt还纠结了下要不要下床。但是最后为了报复逃跑的神奇动物，Newt还是将东西射在了床上。至于明天会怎么样，明天再想！


	5. 第四晚 轻吻

整整一天，Newt都没有成功的跟Credence说上一句话。  
这对于只有两个人类生活的箱子来说，真的太不寻常。

早上起来，虽然说是为了报复昨晚Credence的逃跑而射在了Credence的床单上，但Newt起床后，还是帮Credence换了新床单——总不能就这样吓得那只胆小的神奇动物天天外宿。  
将弄脏了的床单丢在待洗衣物筐里，Newt准备给箱子里的神奇动物喂完早餐，再来解决这个麻烦，顺便四处逛一下，抓逃跑了半个晚上的Credence。  
谁想，饶了一圈，Credence没找到，等回来，待洗衣物却被神奇的·Credence牌·小精灵洗完，甚至用魔法烘干折好。  
看到已经折好放在柜子里的床单，还有同时消失的几张毛毯，Newt都不知道是该欣慰Credence魔法的学习能力特别好，还是该愤怒Credence竟然学会了离家出走。这样下去，下回是不是Credence就能自学成才，自己离箱出走了！  
「绝对不能就这么放过他！」  
真的被逼出火气来的Newt整个下午都满箱子的在寻找Credence。一些敏感的神奇动物仿佛感受到Newt的暴躁，都一改往常，离Newt远远地。  
但是，还是没有Credence的身影。  
Newt几乎能肯定有神奇动物跟Credence报了信，否则Newt怎么可能整整一天都找不到Credence。要不是肯定Credence并没有离开箱子，Newt都要怀疑Credence并不在箱子里了。  
就在Newt放弃寻找，准备转身回家的时候，一个黑色的身影突然划过眼前，反射性的将一个“速速禁锢”丢过去。喔！这不，成功的抓到那个逃了一天的人。  
被抓住的人，一边反射性的念着“对不起，Mr. Newt”，一边尝试解开Newt的魔咒。可惜的是，为了更好的跟神奇动物相处（并且抓住那些热爱逃跑的神奇动物）Newt的魔咒并不是现在的Credence能解的开的。  
Newt为了表示生气，重重的走向被禁锢的Credence。但是当他看到Credence混合着委屈，害怕到快哭了的双眼，最后还是叹了口。  
“Credence，我并不是想让你害怕，昨天的事我也没有怪罪你，虽然我是有点生气！毕竟就算是圣人，那个时候被抛下也是会生气的。这你不能怪我。”  
听到Newt的话，Credence眼睛里藏着的泪珠仿佛就要撑不住似得，眼看着就要往下掉，嘴里还在默念着“对不起，Mr. Newt。”那感觉就仿佛全世界都要抛弃他一般。  
Newt无奈的，只好踮起脚吻上了Credence的眼角。  
这一举动有效的吓回了Credence眼角的泪水，Newt看到这方法有效，依样吻上了另一只眼睛，然后是脸颊，另一半脸颊，鼻子，最后是唇角，另一边唇角。  
每一次亲吻都是轻轻碰一下便离开，一下，一下。到最后，Credence明显已经忘记了道歉，要不是被速速禁锢，或许还会抬起手，惊讶的摸上自己的嘴唇。  
Newt能从Credence的眼中看到诧异，和隐藏在最深处的期待。  
但是Newt停了下来，并没有吻上Credence的唇。Newt表示他还因为Credence的离家出走而生气呢！  
忽视Credence因为没有得到最想要的亲吻而遗憾的眼神，Newt退后几步，帮Credence 整理了一下领子，大约是今天出门太匆忙，又逃了一天，Credence的领子难得的并不像以前那样整齐。  
满意的看了看自己的成果，再次抬头，望着Credence的双眼说道：“Credence，若是你想要，明天晚上你可以亲自跟我提出，”说着用手划过自己的唇，Newt甚至能感觉到Credence的视线跟着自己的手移动，“我说过，当你的皮带捆着我的双手的时候，你能做任何你想做的事！”  
“但是，今晚不行。”说着不顾Credence失望的眼神，Newt转身边往家的方向走，边说：“作为你逃避我一天的惩罚，今晚不会有训练。速速禁锢五分钟之后会解开，我今晚不会去你房间，你可以回房间睡。记得把毛毯拿回来，那个是用火焰鸟的羽毛编织，被拿走的话，它们就不会还你了。”  
说完Newt便不再理身后的Credence，一个人回家准备晚饭——当然，是双人份的。


	6. 第五晚 深吻

晚上9点，当Newt推开Credence的房门时，Credence第一次迫不及待的望着Newt。  
其实从昨天Credence回来开始，这种眼神就一直跟随着Newt移动。  
但是为了教训一下胆敢离家出走的Credence，Newt还是狠下心不给于回应。从照顾神奇动物得来的经验，在神奇动物犯错了之后，适时地惩罚是很好的应对方法。  
因为这个Newt今天甚至没有脱光上身，而是穿回之前的那件薄衬衫，不过衣角并没有掖进休闲裤，连Newt自己也不明白为什么要这样。  
熟练的将双手绑好，Newt靠在Credence 的门上（防止Credence再次做到一半逃跑），然后望着仿佛等候命令一般的Credence，“说吧，今天你想做什么？”  
几乎没有停顿，就听到Credence的回答。  
“我想吻你。”  
看起来Credence真的很想要，甚至连平常必备的“Mr. Newt”也忘了说。  
Newt点了点头，然后闭上了眼睛。  
Newt知道，Credence现在还是害怕直视自己的眼睛，这是他的过去给予他的经验，仿佛直视对方就会受到伤害。  
没让Newt等多久，Credence便靠了过来，Newt能感觉到一个热源就在自己身前不远，但是奇怪的是，Credence并没有继续下去。  
以为Credence又临阵脱逃，Newt正准备睁开眼看看发生什么事的时候，Credence的询问便到了耳边。  
“Mr. Newt，我能握着你的手吗？”  
听着又回来了的“Mr. Newt”，Newt都不知道该不该叹气，抬了抬被捆住的双手，表示Credence可以随着自己的喜欢，想怎么握就怎么握。然后轻轻昂起下巴，方便Credence之后的亲吻。

接下来的一起仿佛过山车一般，Credence一手拉住Newt递过来的双手，然后把他们压在了Newt的头顶，另一只手仿佛害怕Newt会逃走一般蹭上了Newt的后颈。  
然后便是亲吻，嘴对嘴。  
或者说亲吻并不准确，因为Credence直接吻上了Newt的唇。Credence的舌头更是一点犹豫都没有便撬开了Newt并没有合上的唇，然后横冲直撞，恨不得舔进Newt的喉咙。  
Newt被这一开始的冲劲冲的失了方寸，后面更是跟不上Credence的速度。除了被动的接受Credence的亲吻，Newt甚至想不起其他事情。  
好在不久之后，Credence满足了一般，开始慢了下来。舌头不在只顾着四处冲撞，而是开始一寸一寸的慢慢的探索。  
渐渐的，舌头不再满足只在口腔里探索。Credence开始舔弄Newt的唇，唇角，下巴，然后亲吻跟着舌头一起滑向Newt的脖子。  
Credence开始不满足仅仅只是亲吻，他开始运用他的牙齿，沿着Newt的颈动脉轻轻的啃咬。  
而Credence的手也不在满足轻抚Newt的后颈，一只手从衬衫的衣摆伸了进来，沿着Newt的脊椎慢慢的爬动——就好像Newt心理期望的一般。

「太多了！」  
啃咬顺着颈动脉滑向肩膀的时候，Newt脑中只有这一个想法，然后伴随着Credence一下过于大力的啃咬，Newt感觉到白光一阵。然后双腿突然失去了力气。  
好险双手还被Credence握在头顶，这让Credence及时的扶住了腿软的Newt，但同时，也打断了Credence之后的动作。  
望着突然软了下来的Newt，Credence惊慌失措的把他抱上了床，然后不知所措的站在床边。  
“对不起。。。。。。”  
当Newt回过神时，Credence已经慌乱的就要开始自己的道歉三字经。Newt突然有种想翻白眼的冲动，忍了忍，还是抬起身，亲了下马上要陷入自己的世界的小动物。  
“Credence，这很棒，你不用道歉！”Newt笑着说，然后抬了抬被捆住的手，说：“今天的训练很不错！不过，可能要麻烦你帮我解一下皮带，我现在一点力气都没有了！”  
“Mr. Newt，”看着恢复过来的Newt，Credence仿佛这时候才想起来Newt的手还被捆着，手忙脚乱的帮Newt解开了捆住双手的皮带，然后仿佛不知道要做什么一般，站在床边。不过到底，最后还是没有把跟在后面的对不起说出来。  
「这算是个好的进步」  
Newt想，然后看着可怜兮兮的站在床边的Credence ，Newt觉得自己之后一辈子的叹气可能都要用在Credence 身上了。  
“好了，你也上床吧！”轻轻拍了拍自己身侧的床单，Credence的床虽然不大，但是挤一挤睡两个人还是没问题的。  
总比让和自己一样高的Credence去折磨门口那个可怜的沙发来的好。

Credence犹豫了一下，还是脱鞋上了床，躺在了Newt身边。  
确定Credence已经乖乖上床，没有要折磨沙发（顺便折磨自己）的欲望后，Newt闭上眼，准备进入梦乡，刚刚射了一发，现在Newt只想好好睡一下。  
迷迷糊糊，仿佛听到Credence问了什么。Newt反射性的点了点头，仿佛感到对面散发的愉快心情，然后没多想便睡了过去。

至于你说射到裤子里的东西怎么办。。。。。。这种事，明天再想好了。


	7. 第六晚 手活

听到Credence说出的训练内容的时候，Newt第一反应就是要拒绝，毕竟亲吻或者直接的性爱是一码事，让Credence帮自己手活有事另外一码事。  
“你昨天晚上答应了的！”  
看到Newt仿佛要拒绝，Credence焦急的补充道，“我只是想让你更舒服！”  
「很好，这一着急就忘了Mr. Newt的习惯可以发扬光大，最好以后连日常生活也能省掉就更好了！」  
看着委屈的看着自己的Credence，Newt知道，别说只是让他帮自己手活，即使是让自己当着他的面手活，自己也拒绝不了。  
「至少Credence已经懂得怎么利用自己的优势，这也算自信的表示吧！」  
Newt自我安慰的想着。然后点了点头，同意了Credence的要求。

只见Credence跪在沙发旁，熟练的拉下自己的休闲裤，从里面掏出还没睡醒的小Newt，然后仿佛丈量大小一般用手一寸一寸的摸过。

“嗯！”  
被直接的触碰小Newt，这让Newt一下子压不住自己的呻吟。从Credence的双手第一次摸上自己开始，Newt就知道，若是在这双手下，自己怕是连10分钟都撑不过去。  
“Mr. Newt，你这样是很舒服的意思吗？”这一回，Credence并没有被Newt的呻吟吓退，反而仿佛发现什么新大陆似得，加大了手上的动作。  
这回到变成Newt因为羞涩而不愿再出声。  
Credence用尽自己能想到的方法，都没办法在听到Newt一开始那种呻吟，有点沮丧的有下没下的刮着Newt的铃口。  
这无意的动作，明显把Newt的呼吸逼急了几秒。  
而一直关注Newt反应的Credence也马上发现了。

接下来的一切，对于Newt来说就像是一场甜蜜的折磨。

Credence太过于专注在刺激小Newt的铃口，而常常忽略的其他地方，而过于强烈的快感没有基础的铺垫，变成了高悬在上的折磨，Newt除了加快自己的呼吸，咬住牙龈不让羞耻的呻吟流出，其他确实想不了了。

大约是明白，光光刺激铃口也无法逼出Newt的呻吟，Credence无师自通一般懂的了该怎么办。  
先沿着小Newt柱身上下撸动，然后用大拇指轻轻的磨着铃口，之后再撸动，再磨。  
「这样Mr. Newt就会发出很好听的声音了。」

用这种方式终于逼出了Newt的呻吟，Credence仿佛的到了新玩具一般，卖力的撸动。看着开始流出泪水的小Newt，Credence神使鬼差的突然想尝尝那是什么味道。  
「会像是眼泪一般咸咸的吗？还是像Mr. Newt一样甜甜的呢？」

越想，Credence越是控制不住自己。  
「只是舔一下，应该没关系吧！」  
抬头看着已经完全想不了其他的Mr. Newt，Credence犹豫了一下，还是悄悄的低下了头，趁着Newt不注意，轻轻的舔了一下。

可怜的Newt，就因为这样而被舔射了。  
精液射在来不及退开的Credence的脸上、头发上，甚至衣服里。

「真的，太过了！」  
Newt清楚的记得，自己因为什么而射，同时也非常清楚自己在射的时候叫了Credence的名字。  
事情仿佛不再只是一开始增强自信心那么单纯。或许，可能，自己对Credence，开始抱有不该有的感情。  
「他还是个孩子，你怎么能这样！」  
Newt在心里唾弃自己。  
「他甚至不懂得欲望是什么！」  
Newt在心里抓狂。  
「或许，我该一个人静静。」  
已经无法在乎Credence是不是无措的跪在一边，Newt只是让Credence解开自己手上的皮带，然后便让Credence离开房间——去自己的房间睡。  
没有去看Credence现在的表情，也无视了Credence轻声的道歉，直到Credence绝望的离开房间。Newt才睁开眼，看着地上飞溅的精液，狠狠的打了自己一巴掌。  
「不论怎么样，事情不能再继续下去了。」  
Newt自己跟自己说。


	8. 第七天 挣扎

一晚上没睡，Newt想了一夜之后该怎么办，但是并没有结果。  
训练对Credence的影响是显而易见的。  
这两天，Credence仿佛渐渐的走出来了。他开始愿意跟Newt分享自己发现的神奇动物的小秘密——虽然大多说Newt都知道，但是这说明，Credence开始越来越有信心了。  
同时，Credence也不在一味的畏畏缩缩，他开始懂得自己想要什么，并愿意为了想要的付出努力，而不是向最开始那样，只能等待施舍。  
这都是好的改变，唯一不好的只有自己。自己模糊了最开始的那条线，开始擦了边，然后越了过去。  
「Credence还是个幼崽，自己这样根本就是情感绑架！」  
Newt在心里唾弃自己。  
但是看着一整天Credence绝望委屈的看向自己的眼神，Newt就是下不了断了的决心。  
「那是个被多次伤害的幼崽，你不能就因为自己的良心，再次抛弃他。你这样会毁了他的！」  
心里突然有了另外一个声音，他一直在说服着自己继续，仿佛这是自己唯一该做的，也是唯一能做的事。  
Newt挣扎着，纠结着。  
最后，当晚餐时Credence望着自己无声的掉眼泪的时候，Newt叹了口气，联合那个声音，把唾弃自己的思想挖坑掩埋。  
「若是Credence要放手，我就让他走，这样就没关系了吧！」  
Newt在心里安慰自己。然后，晚上，再次拿着那条属于Credence的皮带，推开了Credence的房门。  
当看到Credence一脸惊喜的看着自己，Newt想，暂时就这样吧！  
「直到Credence开口。」  
直到Credence说离开，到时候自己绝对不会阻拦的。

第七天晚 训练继续。

 

 

END


End file.
